


Borrowed

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves sweaters, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sunday mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples share many things, including clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

A quiet Sunday morning was considered a gift to Dean Winchester.

As a hunter, he had learned to relish in the silent moments as the sun began to rise over the fields in Kansas. He could remember the various occasions that he had woken up before Sammy and his father while on a hunt to sit outside on the hood of the Impala and hear the birds awaken and sing their songs as he rays first hit the leaves they lived in.

Dean loved these times. He could spend time by himself and escape from the day to day hell that was his life.

Today was one of those Sundays. He had awoken to the the soft vibrations of his cell phone, an alarm from the previous hunt. He sat up in bed, careful not to wake the snoring figure beside him. 

It wasn't long after Sam and Dean had fully settled into the bunker before Cas had joined them, professed his love for Dean, and made himself at home in Dean's bedroom. There were times were that Dean questioned how he was the one Castiel had chosen to fall for. Both figuratively and literally. There were times hat Dean was embarrassed to have his angel in the bunker while Sam was still struggling to settle into their new bearings. 

Dean shook the thoughts from his head, reminding himself that there was no time to sulk. This morning was for relaxation.

Dean looked over to the figure in the blankets and laughed to himself. These was something calming about simply sharing a bed with the former angel. The hair that was never anything less than messed, was in complete disarray. Dean could hardly resist reaching over and running his fingers thought the dark down tufts. The man was snoring ever so slightly. Just loud enough to be heard, yet soft enough for it to be cuter than possible. 

Dean lifted the arm that encased his waist and wiggled from the mass of tangled legs. Getting Cas to fall asleep was nothing less than a miracle, and Dean couldn't bear the thought of waking him up. He smiled at the way Cas's eyebrows were knit together, thinking even in his time of resting. The poor guy had a hell of a time figuring out how to sleep when he fell. He had vivid dreams of burning wings and what the human believed to be a meteor shower. Dean did his best to help Cas find solitude in his arms while he slept. 

The floor of the bunker was a cold jolt through the soles of his calloused feet. Dean snuck over to the dresser he had acquired soon after moving in. As comfy as his boxers were, Sam would most likely appreciate clothes. Upon opening the drawer with the utmost caution, Dean pulled on a pair of worn jeans over his bowed legs. He opened the next drawer and slipped into an old faded Led Zeppelin shirt. The chill of the bunker bit into his skin, and Dean decided to add a flannel to the outfit. 

It wasn't until he opened the empty drawer that he remembered where all his flannels and favourite olive green jacket had gone. It had been Dean's week to do laundry, which he had neglected until now. He was out of long sleeved choices. His last navy blue and white flannel was tucked under the blankets, on the sleeping angel. 

Dean silently cursed his laziness. He weighed his options. He could ask Cas for his shirt, borrow one of Sammy's, or search Cas's drawers. He couldn't possibly wake up little blue eyes over there, so that option was out. Sam's wardrobe was always full, but the sleeves were so long on Dean that we looked twelve years old all over again. Dean tip-toed over to Cas's things and began his search. 

Christmas sweaters. There were at least six of them in various patterns and gaudy colors. Cas had fallen around the holidays, and these were all Dean could get him to wear. That is, until Cas began his kleptomaniac way of taking Dean's clothes. Dean shook his head and laughed at the memory of Cas walking around in the stupid sweaters. He still wore them now, much after the Holidays had ended. 

Dean looked through the horrible options and opted for the one that was the least covered in Santa's and actual working lights. He finally settled on a navy blue cardigan with classic white reindeer pattern on it. The material was soft and smelled of rain and mint, in the same way that Cas did. Dean kinda liked he way the sweater looked on Cas. The guy was made to wear sweaters. He was the epitome of cute in them, no matter how horrible they truly were.

Dean snuck out of the bedroom and went outside to sit on the hood of his baby, picking up a cup of coffee in the process. Dean held the steaming porcelain in his hands and absorbed it's warmth. It was still a bit dark out, the stars just beginning to fade away from the indigo sky. Dean laid back to stare. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that. It may have been five minutes, or it may have been two hours. The time slipped unnoticed by the hunter. 

Dean didn't hear Cas shut the door and walk up to him, but he felt him. He could feel the brilliant blues on him the moment Cas had spotted his silhouette in the dawn. The fallen angel was soon laying by his side in borrowed jeans and the stolen flannel, his own coffee in hand. 

"mornin' babe," 

"Hello, Dean"

The kiss tasted of coffee and the mint toothpaste that Cas used. Dean would never tire of that taste. 

It wasn't long before the sun began to peek over the lines of trees that hid the couple from the newly waking world. Cas's eyes watched he sunrise with the utmost intent. He claimed the sunrises were more spectacular from Earth. He was never able to understand their beauty as an angel the way he did in his newly fragile state. 

Dean smiled and intertwined his fingers with Cas's long and slender digits that lay between them. Dean had seen many sunrises in his line of work. Each of them as beautiful as the last. However, no sunrise would ever be more beautiful than the way the early light would caress Castiel's features as he stared in awe of what each new day as a human offered. Cas watched the sun with childlike wonder. Dean couldn't help but smile like an idiot when he watched Cas close his eyes and breathe in the scent of morning dew.

"You have always told me that staring was considered 'creepy', Dean"

Dean laughed as Cas used air quotes.

"Yeah, but this is the best view,"

Cas opened his eyes and blushed, running his fingers over the soft fabric of his own cardigan. 

"This is mine," he smiled.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, "but you stole my last shirt"

"I only borrowed it. I have the intention of giving it back when I am finished wearing it,"

Dean smiled and kissed the pink lips once more. There was something adorable about the way Cas looked in his flannel. The navy blue and white sleeves hung just past Cas's pale wrists. The first two buttons left undone, exposing the pale grey shirt that lay underneath. The collar was folded at odd angles. The only thing that made the shirt even better was the fact that it was Dean's. It was a stamp of love and closeness between the two men. Dean suddenly realized he didn't want the cotton material back. 

"Keep it Cas," he smiled,"it looks best on you,"

Cas smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. He rested his head on Dean's chest, his ear pressed against the steady thump of the hunter's heartbeat. He ran his hand over the sweater and grinned.

"You can keep this sweater as well, Dean,"

Dean pressed his nose into the dark locks and kissed his angel. He just might wear the soft cardigan on more occasions. Dean caught the baby blue eyes just as the last of the sun made it's way over the horizon.

"I love you, angel"

"I love you to, Dean"

Dean kissed the lips of the fallen angel once more before helping the other man back inside. The two went into the bunker and sat on the worn couch. Cas poured Dean another cup of coffee and snuggled back into the green eyed man's arms once more to watch the news. Dean smiled to himself and thought about how much he wished he could start every single day with his boyfriend, a beautiful sunrise, and a Christmas sweater. 

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you! Please comment and leave feedback.


End file.
